Czas próby
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie "Legendy Korry", dedykowane wszystkim fanom związku Mako i Korry :)


Po zakończeniu konfliktu z Kuvirą wszystko zdawało się wrócić do normy. Przestępczyni trafiła do więzienia, by tam choć spróbować odpokutować za swoje winy. Król Wu rozpoczął formalności związane ze zniesieniem monarchii w Królestwie Ziemi; pomysł ten spotkał się z aprobatą ludu i wyglądało na to, że jeszcze w tym samym roku odbędą się wybory na prezydenta nowej republiki. Świeżo upieczeni małżonkowie, Varrick i Zhu Li, wyjechali na Biegun Południowy, by tam spędzić miesiąc miodowy.

Tak, na powrót nastał pokój.

Niestety, nie dla Mako.

Zaraz po bitwie, gdy opatrzono jego spalone ramię, chłopak zręcznie pominął fakt uderzenia przez energię duchowych pnączy i zapewnił wszystkich, że nic więcej mu się nie stało. W ciągu następnego tygodnia pełnego naprawiania szkód, pożegnań i radosnych przygotowań niemalże uwierzył w to, co powiedział, jednakże gdzieś w głębi odczuwał niepokój.

Gdy przyjęcie weselne dobiegało końca, w oddali zauważył Korrę i Asami, idące w stronę portalu do Świata Duchów. Czując bolesne ukłucie w sercu ruszył za nimi, starając się pozostać niezauważonym. Z ukrycia obserwował, jak dwie młode kobiety chwyciły się za ręce i popatrzyły na siebie z uczuciem. Kiedy zniknęły w rozbłysku złotego światła, zacisnął zęby. Nie próbował powstrzymać łez smutku i goryczy, spływających obficie po jego policzkach. Stał i wpatrywał się w bramę, rozmyślając nad tym, co utracił.

Wiedział, że to nie do niego należał wybór, lecz do następczyni Avatara Aanga. Od momentu, w którym rozstali się, Mako za wszelką cenę zachowywał swoje uczucia dla siebie i pozwalał, by każdy, kto na niego spojrzał uwierzył, że może żyć jedynie jako przyjaciel Avatara. Nie pisnął słowem nawet Bolinowi, ukochanemu młodszemu bratu. Kochał Korrę - kochała ją każda, nawet najmniejsza komórka jego ciała, jego ogień stał się silniejszy dzięki miłości do niej. Mimo iż już nigdy nie miał wyznać jej swych uczuć, każdego wieczoru od tamtego dnia szeptał do nieba życzenie - by wiedziała, że ją kocha i aby do końca swych dni była szczęśliwa.

Po kilkunastu minutach uznał, że pora już wrócić na wesele, dlatego zdrową dłonią otarł twarz i odwrócił się. Nim zdążył zrobić choćby krok, nastąpił pierwszy atak.

Upadł na ziemię, gdy poraziła go fala bólu. Miał wrażenie, jak gdyby przez jego żyły płynął żywy ogień, a choć to właśnie płomienie były jego domeną, nie mógł tego znieść. Z trudem oddychał, poświęcił na to całą siłę, jaka mu pozostała. Między chwilowymi utratami świadomości spostrzegł, że całe jego ciało generowało błyskawice - niewielkie, ale zawsze. Od zwyczajnych różniły się jeszcze jedną rzeczą. Mieniły się odcieniami fioletu, nie błękitu.

Tak nagle, jak przyszedł, ból zniknął. Wciąż nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się stało, młody mężczyzna uniósł się na drżących nogach i powrócił na wesele. Nikt nie zauważył zmęczenia w jego oczach.

* * *

Przez następne trzy tygodnie napady niekontrolowanego tworzenia ognia i błyskawic powtarzały się. Najczęściej dochodziło do nich w środku nocy, kiedy to budził się, by zobaczyć, czy jego brat na pewno śpi. Po każdym, trwającym coraz dłużej i silniejszym ataku temperatura jego ciała wzrastała do tego stopnia, że nawet godzinny, lodowaty prysznic nie pomagał w jej obniżeniu. Po jakimś czasie zauważył, że stracił na wadze. Jasne, zdawał się sobie sprawę, że pewnego dnia jego organizm może po prostu nie wytrzymać. Starał się jednak myśleć o bracie, któremu chciał zapewnić dobrą przyszłość.

Kiedy po dziesięciu dniach Korra wróciła ze Świata Duchów, przez chwilę nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć jej o swoim problemie, ale stwierdził, że nie będzie to miało większego sensu. Dziewczyna miała inne, ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, a on nie powinien jej w żaden sposób przeszkadzać. Zawsze był samowystarczalny, i tak powinno pozostać.

Pewnego ranka w trakcie przygotowywania śniadania prawie zasnął. Bolinowi w ostatniej chwili udało się go powstrzymać przed upadkiem.

-Jesteś pewien, że wszystko dobrze?- spytał ze zmartwionym wyrazem wciąż dziecięcej twarzy.

-Na sto procent- skłamał. -Po prostu... nie mogę spać przez pracę.

-Weź wolne, to ci dobrze zrobi.

Mako wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

-Spokojnie, bracie, poradzę sobie. Ty masz skupić się na nauce, jasne?

-Tak jest, panie władzo!

Od tamtej pory bardziej uważał, by Bolin nie zauważył jego pogarszającego się stanu. Było mu coraz ciężej, ale myśl o tym, że nie może zostawić brata dodawała mu sił. W czasie swoich wizyt w bibliotekach publicznych próbował dowiedzieć się, do czego właściwie doszło w czasie wybuchu duchowych pnączy. Niestety, w żadnej księdze, nieważne jak starej, nie było żadnych informacji na ten temat.

Jedyne, co mu pozostało, przecierpieć wszystko w milczeniu. W końcu kiedyś musiało się to skończyć. Oby tylko jak najszybciej.

* * *

W ramach swoich studiów Bolin wyjechał do Ba Sing Se, gdzie zamieszkał tymczasowo u Yin, matki ich ojca. Jednocześnie Mako postanowił (albo raczej został zmuszony) wziąć tygodniowy urlop i wyjechać poza miasto. Spakował się do plecaka, kupił bilety i wsiadł w pociąg jadący na południe, gdzie chciał przesiąść się na statek na Wyspę Kyoshi. Nie miał innego pomysłu na spędzenie wolnego.

Przypadek sprawił, że w tym samym pociągu, dokładnie w tym samym przedziale znalazły się również Korra i Asami. Przywitał się z nimi nie bez zażenowania - jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że w oczach Korry również dostrzegł mieszane uczucia.

-Jak wycieczka do Świata Duchów?- zapytał, próbując skupić się na czymś innym niż błękitne tęczówki Avatara.

-Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że może być tam tak... Niesamowicie. Owszem, widziałam duchy, ale nie sądziłam, że kiedyś będę mogła być w ich domu!- powiedziała Asami, odgarniając do tyłu kruczoczarne włosy.

Niedostrzegalnie dla zwykłego obserwatora splotła swoją dłoń z tą należącą do dziewczyny z Południowego Plemienia Wody. Gest ten oraz lekko wyzywające spojrzenie wystarczyły, by Mako zrozumiał, co chciała mu przekazać. _Korra jest moja. Przegrałeś_.

W tej samej chwili Avatar zwróciła się do przyjaciela.

-Wróciłeś do starej fryzury- zauważyła.

Zamrugał, zaskoczony tym komentarzem.

-Trochę ciężko było mi układać włosy codziennie przed pracą...- wytłumaczył.

Powoli zaczęli się rozluźniać, dlatego przez resztę drogi rozmawiali na najróżniejsze tematy. Korra opowiedziała o wszystkich dziwach, które zobaczyła przez prawie dwa tygodnie w krainie duchów oraz czego się tam nauczyła, zaś Mako z dumą oznajmił, że Bolin ostatnio wygrał wraz ze swoją drużyną na arenie, a za zdobyte pieniądze pojechali na kurs do stolicy Królestwa Ziemi. Spytany o powód wzięcia urlopu przyznał, że jego szef wysłał go na przymusowe wolne gdyż uznał, iż za mało śpi i jest przemęczony.

Jedynie Asami milczała, co jakiś czas świdrując ich wzrokiem.

Po kilku godzinach dotarli do miejscowości Chin, gdzie po krótkiej przerwie przesiedli się na statek płynący na południe. W przeciwieństwie do Mako, kobiety płynęły do Południowej Świątyni Powietrza, aby Korra mogła nadzorować tam naukę młodych magów. Tenzin (który postanowił odwiedzić swoich podopiecznych) nie miał nic na przeciw temu, by wzięła kogoś ze sobą.

Wieczorem, kiedy wszyscy rozeszli się do kajut, młody mężczyzna padł na podłogę. Spotkanie z Korrą i Asami zmęczyło go psychicznie, oprócz tego całą energię poświęcił na utrzymanie w ryzach płomieni w rękach. Chwilami wydawało mu się, że wybuchnie, ale na szczęście udało mu się utrzymać równowagę. Miał świadomość, że długo tak nie pociągnie.

Ściągnął z siebie ubranie i wszedł pod prysznic. Woda, chociaż zimna, w zetknięciu z jego nagą skórą natychmiast przechodziła ze stanu ciekłego w gazowy. Wkrótce w łazience zrobiła się łaźnia parowa, ale ponieważ czuł się już lepiej, otarł ciało miękkim ręcznikiem, zmienił opatrunek na ręku i opuścił pomieszczenie. Tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą ze swoją byłą dziewczyną. Krzyknęli jednocześnie, odwracając się w przeciwne kierunki. W jednej chwili Mako podziękował wszystkim bóstwom, że wciąż trzymał w dłoniach tkaninę, którą mógł przewiązać się w pasie.

-Chciałam ci życzyć dobrej nocy- wymamrotała Korra, próbując ukryć zdziwienie i zdenerwowanie.

Nawet nie pytał, jakim cudem dostała się do jego zamkniętej od wewnątrz kajuty. Przeprosił ją grzecznie i poprosił, by już się położyła, aby następnego dnia mogła w pełni sił pomęczyć akolitów. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za kobietą, rzucił się na łóżko i uderzył ręką w czoło. Skupiając się jedynie na swojej nierozważności nie zauważył, że bandaż owinięty wokół jego lewego przedramienia słabo dymił.

Przez pół nocy nie potrafił zasnąć, nieustannie sztywne mięśnie nie pozwalały mu na to. Momentami tracił poczucie czasu i tego, co się wokół niego dzieje, ale później wracał do rzeczywistości. Zastanawiał się, czy Bolin już spał, czy przykładał się nauki. Będąc daleko od niego mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że albo ich babcia go popilnuje, albo on sam zorganizuje sobie plan zajęć.

Gdy uświadomił sobie, że raczej nie zmruży już oka, jego spojrzenie przyciągnęła niewyraźna sylwetka na morzu. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że to statek. Jego wyczulona na nadchodzące zagrożenia intuicja podpowiedziała mu, że okręt ten nie jest przyjaźnie nastawiony. W pośpiechu ubrał się i skierował się w stronę mostka, ignorując coraz intensywniejszy ból w klatce piersiowej.

Na miejscu zastał żywo dyskutującą Korrę z kapitanem statku. Powitała go skinieniem głowy, starając się nie dać po sobie znać, jak bardzo sytuacja sprzed kilku godzin ją zawstydziła. Wyglądało na to, że Asami nie dowiedziała się o tym. _Jeszcze_ nie. Naprawdę ciężko było cokolwiek przed czarnowłosą kobietą ukryć.

Omówiwszy plan działania wybiegli na zewnątrz. Do świtu pozostało niewiele ponad pół godziny, ale widoczność bardzo szybko pogarszały nadciągające z zachodu burzowe chmury. Nadciągał sztorm, który mógł albo pomóc im uciec, albo utrudnić walkę. Mako wyczuł w powietrzu charakterystyczny zapach elektryczności, który oznaczał, że gdzieś ponad nimi następowały wyładowania atmosferyczne. Wrogi statek wykonano ze stali, dlatego jeśli doprowadzą go do ostateczności, wykorzysta energię z chmur i pokieruje błyskawicę tuż pod dziób. Nie miał zamiaru nikogo zabijać, tym razem nie było takiej potrzeby. Do tej pory czuł wyrzuty sumienia z powodu śmierci kilku swoich wrogów - wtedy jednak znajdował się w krytycznej sytuacji, mając do wyboru zabicie nieprzyjaciela lub stratę przyjaciół, brata i ukochanej.

Skoncentrował się na nadchodzącej potyczce. Wierzył, że dzięki swoim zdolnościom oraz statusowi Korry uda się szybko rozstrzygnąć konflikt i sprawić, że przeciwnicy oddadzą się w ręce policji (której był zresztą wysłannikiem). W jego dłoni utworzyła się kula ognia, gotowa do wystrzału w razie napaści. Jego zmysły wyostrzyły się, przynajmniej na chwilę poprawiając samopoczucie. Ból nie mijał, jednakże mógł go wykorzystać do wzmocnienia swych ataków.

W chwili, w której oba statki znalazły się dostatecznie blisko siebie, z przeciwnego pokładu wystrzelono haki. Mając całkowitą pewność, że walka jest nieunikniona, płynnym ruchem posłał ogień na łańcuchy. Bardzo dobrze zrobione ogniwa nie uległy całkowitemu zniszczeniu, ale na szczęście zostały osłabione na tyle, że wystarczył jeszcze jeden atak do ich usunięcia. Kilkoro magów metalu przeskoczyło na ich statek, obierając sobie za cel część, w której znajdowali się pasażerowie.

Kątem oka spostrzegł, że wojownicy mieli na na hełmach symbole poddania Kuvirze. Zdawało się, że część osób albo wciąż nie wiedziała o jej porażce (w co szczerze wątpił), albo postanowiła "działać w jej imieniu". W tamtym momencie dla młodego mężczyzny byli to zwykli bandyci, chcący napaść na bezbronnych cywili i wzbogacić się na nich.

Wzburzone fale i padający ze wszystkich stron deszcz utrudniały mu poruszanie się. Nie lubił, gdy otoczenie mu nie sprzyjało, lecz w podobnej sytuacji byli również przeciwnicy. Jedynie Korra miała wszystko pod kontrolą - niezależnie od tego, że była Avatarem, to woda była jej naturalnym środowiskiem. Walczyła ramię w ramię z Asami, osłaniały siebie nawzajem.

Nagle na burcie wrogiego okrętu pojawiła się postać maga ognia, który pobieżnie rozejrzał się po strefie walk. Zwróciwszy swój wzrok na miejsce, gdzie walczyło najwięcej osób, w tym Avatar, wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie. Przez ten ułamek sekundy, w którym Mako podjął decyzję, doskonale rozumiał, że ta akcja może go wiele kosztować. Niczym samotnie stojące drzewo przyciągnął do siebie błyskawicę, po czym całą jej siłę przekierował na stalowy okręt. Energia wyładowania rozeszła się wzdłuż całej długości wrogiej jednostki, pozbawiając przytomności większość oponentów, zaś potężny wstrząs zachwiał obydwoma statkami.

W tej samej chwili cały świat eksplodował oczach Mako, potem była już tylko ciemność.

* * *

Gdy piorun uderzył w okręt przeciwników, Korra nie potrzebowała wiele czasu by dokończyć dzieła. Rozprawiwszy się z niedobitkami nakazała obsłudze statku związać wszystkich i przez radioodbiornik zawiadomili wyspę Kyoshi o konieczności pozostawienia kilkunastu magów do momentu przybycia służb z Miasta Republiki. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, czyim dziełem była tamta błyskawica. W trakcie swojej walki zobaczyła jedynie wybuch fioletowawego światła, następnie zdecydowana większość ich wrogów leżała sztywna na pokładzie. Zaniepokojona nagłym zniknięciem Mako rozejrzała się.

Nie widząc nigdzie jego charakterystycznej, policyjnej kurtki, spróbowała wyczuć jego energię. Patrząc na świat z perspektywy duchów spostrzegła, że poszukiwany przez nią mężczyzna znajduje się... poza burtą. Podbiegła do barierki, by ujrzeć zaczepionego o stopiony wcześniej łańcuch mężczyznę. Przez chwilę na jej twarzy zagościła ulga, jednakże zaraz potem jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Głowa bruneta unosiła się nieznacznie ponad poziom i tak wzburzonych fal, a zarówno ogniwa łańcucha jak i jego ciało emanowały prądem.

W oka mgnieniu wezwała żywioł powietrza i wyciągnęła przyjaciela z wody, starając się jednocześnie uwolnić go od stalowej liny. Dosłownie wpadł w jej ramiona, zmuszając ją do utrzymywania całego jego ciężaru. Ledwie mogła dosłyszeć jego słaby, urywany oddech.

Nie miała pojęcia, co ma zrobić.

-Asami!- krzyknęła do pilnującej wrogich magów kobiety. -Musisz spróbować skontaktować się z Tenzinem!

-Dlacze... Co mu jest?

-Nie wiem, ale nie wygląda to dobrze. W tej chwili najbliżej są uzdrowiciele ze Świątyni Powietrza. Podejrzewam, że ma to coś wspólnego z magią, dlatego medycy Kyoshi niewiele tutaj pomogą.

-Dobra, już lecę- spojrzała jeszcze raz na policjanta, następnie skierowała się na mostek.

Tymczasem Korra z trudem podźwignęła nieprzytomnego Mako i zaciągnęła go do jego kajuty. Zrzuciła kołdrę z posłania, po czym ułożyła na nim mężczyznę. Ponieważ podejrzewała, że ma gorączkę, ściągnęła z niego część ubrań, starając się nie wspominać wcześniejszego wypadku. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że dosłownie sparzy jej dłoń. Samo zbliżenie do jego nagiej skóry powodowało nieprzyjemne pieczenie. Wiedziała, że magowie ognia mogą mieć podwyższoną temperaturę po użyciu swoich mocy, a także takie wytrzymywać, lecz nie sądziła, że jego temperatura będzie tak wysoka.

Wyciągnęła z szafki w łazience miskę, do której nalała wody. Następnie zwilżyła w pojemniku ręcznik i schodziła go w swoich dłoniach, po czym położyła go na czole chłopaka. Powtarzała czynność wielokrotnie, przykładając zimną tkaninę do jego głowy i torsu do momentu, w którym przestały wstrząsać nim dreszcze. Nie był już tak gorący, lecz w dalszym ciągu jego temperatura nie spadła wystarczająco. Mimo wszystko okryła go cienkim kocem.

Nagle do pomieszczenia weszło kilkoro mieszkańców wyspy, najpewniej jej przedstawicieli. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dopłynęli na Kyoshi! Skłonili się w podziękowaniu za uwolnienie od piratów, którzy nękali porty na wschodzie. Trwałoby to pewnie jeszcze dłużej, ale Korra wskazała ręką na leżącego bezwładnie przyjaciela i spytała, czy nie znalazłoby się jakieś miejsce, w którym mogłaby zaopiekować się nim. Po krótkiej, choć burzliwej dyskusji mieszkańcy zdecydowali się na zaprowadzenie Korry do miejscowej uzdrowicielki, mogącej pomóc jej do czasu przybycia Tenzina.

W oka mgnieniu dwaj mężczyźni przynieśli nosze, na które przenieśli Mako. Korra ruszyła posłusznie za nimi, jednocześnie pilnując, by jej przyjacielowi nie stała się krzywda, ale na szczęście nie było takiej potrzeby. Rybacy w czasie marszu byli bardzo ostrożni, i chociaż szli znanymi tylko im szlakami, dziewczyna nie mogła im nic zarzucić.

Dotarłszy na miejsce, Avatar wyjaśniła całą sytuację uzdrowicielce. Stara kobieta pochyliła się nad chorym i, mamrocząc pod nosem na temat czyjejś głupoty, oceniła jego stan. Pokręciwszy głową, skierowała się do ukrytego pod podłogą pomieszczenia, które już z daleka pachniało najróżniejszymi ziołami. Wróciła z miską zapełnioną kwiatami lipy, czarnego bzu, fiołka oraz malinami.

-Przynieś wodę ze studni. Będziemy jej dużo potrzebować.

Korra usłuchała polecenia i co kilka minut donosiła pełne wiadra do momentu, w którym kobieta powiedziała jej, że wystarczy. Nucąc nieznaną jej melodię, zielarka przygotowała wywar, który po odcedzeniu przelała do drewnianego kubka. Poprosiła dziewczynę, by przytrzymała swojego przyjaciela tak, by mogła napoić go. Mako otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie wokoło, gdy tylko znalazł się w objęciach Korry. Zachęcany i wspomagany przez uzdrowicielkę wypił drobnymi łykami cały płyn. Zaraz potem jego ciało na powrót zwiotczało.

-Na razie możesz się położyć- poinformowała ją zielarka.

-Ale dlaczego...

-Połóż się, nie pomożesz mu, jeśli nie będziesz w pełni sił.

Dziewczyna położyła się na macie w rogu pokoju tak, by przez cały czas widzieć przyjaciela. Postanowiła, że nie zaśnie, ale plan ten spalił na panewce. Zamknąwszy oczy obudziła się dopiero po piętnastej, kiedy to wyczuła obecność mistrza magii powietrza rozmawiającego w sąsiedniej izbie z uzdrowicielką. Poinstruowana wcześniej ponownie napełniła kubek wywarem i usiadła przy Mako, opierając go o siebie. Wmusiła w niego kolejną porcję mikstury, starając się być tak samo delikatna jak znachorka.

Kiedy skończyła, podszedł do niej Tenzin.

-Witaj Korro. Co się stało? Uwierz mi, nie było łatwo dostać się tutaj tak szybko, Appa ma już swoje lata.

-Nie wiem, co dzieje z Mako. Jest rozpalony, jakby przez cały czas tkał ogień!

-Opowiedz mi coś więcej, proszę.

-W czasie naszej walki z piratami wszystko wskazywało na to, że przyciągnął do siebie wyładowanie atmosferyczne. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że błyskawica przez niego przekierowana zmieniła swoją barwę.

-Nic mi nie jest- usłyszeli słaby głos zza siebie.

Policjant spróbował usiąść samodzielnie, ale mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Stłumił jęk, kiedy w jego dłoni pojawił się niewielki płomień, niemalże zapalając koc, którym był okryty.

-Nic ci nie jest?! Człowieku, czy ty wiesz, jak się martwiłam? Nie dość, że najpierw prawie się utopiłeś, a twój organizm zdaje się spalać cię od środka, to teraz usiłujesz mi w mówić, że w wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku?!- ku swojemu zdziwieniu Korra zaczęła krzyczeć, w jednej chwili wyrzucając z siebie całą złość i strach.

-Mako, skoro się obudziłeś, to może wyjaśnisz nam wszystko. Od jak dawna nie kontrolujesz swojej magii?- spytał go mag powietrza.

-To... nie tak, że nie kontroluję jej. Przez większość czasu jest dobrze, mogę jej używać, ale czasami...- przerwał, by złapać oddech.

-Jak długo?- wzrok Tenzina był nieugięty.

-Prawie miesiąc. Zaczęło się na weselu Varricka i Zhu Li, ale to chyba przez... przez te duchowe pnącza. Po wysadzeniu maszyny Kuviry nie powiedziałem nikomu, że zostałem przez nie trafiony. Przepraszam- szepnął.

-Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?- spytała Avatar, tym razem już łagodniejszym tonem. Przygryzła wargę, czując się poniekąd winną całej sytuacji.

-Bo nie chciałem cię martwić. Kiedy wróciłaś wraz z Asami ze Świata Duchów, nawet myślałem nad tym, by się do ciebie zwrócić, ale wiedziałem, że masz swoje obowiązki. Poza tym nie mogłem zostawić Bolina, ktoś musi pilnować, by zawsze jadł śniadanie, odpowiednio wykonywał ćwiczenia na treningu, pamiętał o nauce. Byłoby dobrze, poradziłbym sobie, tylko że ostatnia błyskawica tak bardzo mnie zmęczyła...

-Głupi! Bolin jest już dorosły, ale nie poradzi sobie, jeśli tobie się coś stanie. Jesteś też moim przyjacielem, więc niezależnie od tego, czy wykonuję zadania Avatara, powinieneś był do mnie przyjść. Zawsze ci pomogę, tak jak ty pomagałeś mnie.

Kąciki ust młodego mężczyzny uniosły się lekko w uśmiechu, ale zaraz potem gwałtownie zwinął się w kłębek, trzęsąc pod kocem. Korra spróbowała zbliżyć się do niego, jednakże uniemożliwiała jej to elektryczna aura. Z zaciśniętymi z bezsilności pięściami mogła jedynie obserwować, jak jej przyjaciel zmaga się z własną mocą, powoli pozbawiającą go siły życiowej. Kiedy atak ustał, natychmiast rzuciła się do ochładzania go, tym razem jednak wykorzystała do tego celu lód, który tkała na powierzchni jego skóry.

Gdy po dłuższym czasie udało się obniżyć jego temperaturę, a także podać garnek ziół zbijających gorączkę, Tenzin i Korra przeszli do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Siedząca na stołku starsza kobieta popatrzyła pytająco na maga powietrza, który pokręcił głową.

-Korro, nie mogę nic zrobić. Uszkodzenie zdolności tkania magii to coś, czego nie da się uleczyć tak po prostu. Ojciec opowiadał mi kiedyś o takim przypadku, ale niestety nie udało mu się pomóc tamtemu człowiekowi. Nie zdążył.

-Ale musi być jakiś sposób, by go wyleczyć!

-Na pewno coś wymyślimy. Teraz jednak jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to sprawienie, by jego stan nie pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej.

Przez resztę dnia dziewczyna myślała, jak pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Właśnie... czy tylko przyjacielowi? Pamiętała o uczuciu, które łączyło ich przed kilkoma laty, i chyba nawet codziennie zastanawiała się, co by było, gdyby się nie rozstali. Ich przyjaźń, wielokrotnie zagrożona, przetrwała wszystko, włącznie z próbą czasu.

Nie chciała... nie, _nie mogła_ pozwolić, by odszedł. Mako towarzyszył jej od samego początku wypełniania obowiązków Avatara. Choć na zewnątrz mógł wydawać się oschły i niemiły (a czasami bywał naprawdę okropny), w rzeczywistości był niezwykle opiekuńczą i współczującą osobą; kimś, kto zawsze pomagał innym w potrzebie, a sam nie wzywał pomocy. To za to go kochała, przypomniała sobie o tym, gdy słuchała jego nieskładnych wyjaśnień. Pragnęła, by został z nią, ale nie wiedziała już, czy on chciałby zostać z nią.

Nagle poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

-Wypij, jest ciepłe- Asami uśmiechnęła się, podając jej kubek z herbatą.

-W tej chwili wszystko, co ciepłe, kojarzy mi się źle.

-To ostudź, nie będzie ci się kojarzyć.

Kobiety siedziały przez chwilę na schodach przez chatynką w milczeniu.

-Słyszałam twoją rozmowę z Tenzinem. Naprawdę nie można mu pomóc?

-Można, tylko nie wiem, jak to zrobić...

-Myślę, że nic nie musisz. Zrobiłaś, co mogłaś, nie jesteś mu już nic winna. Jeśli chcesz, możemy wrócić do Miasta Republiki.

Korra zamrugała kilka razy, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszała.

-Że co?

-Pamiętasz, że chciałaś zrobić sobie przerwę od obowiązków? Choroba Mako stresuje cię, jeszcze i tobie się coś stanie. Powinnaś teraz odpocząć.

-Nie zostawię go- powiedziała nadzwyczaj stanowczo.

Asami popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem.

-Wciąż coś do niego czujesz.

-To mój... nasz przyjaciel, zapomniałaś?

-Przecież obydwie uznałyśmy rozdział zwany imieniem tego płomienistego dupka za zamknięty! Miałyśmy do tego już nigdy więcej nie wracać!

-On może umrzeć! Chcesz, żeby do tego doszło?

-Nie. Chcę, abyśmy były szczęśliwe, ale brak Mako na tym świecie mógłby nam ułatwić osiągnięcie tego celu.

Avatar znieruchomiała, słysząc słowa czarnowłosej kobiety. Czyżby aż tak nienawidziła maga ognia, by mimo wszystkiego, co zrobił dla nich i dla świata, życzyć mu śmierci? To było sprzeczne ze wszystkimi zasadami, zarówno spisanym jak i tym, które przekazywano sobie od zarania dziejów z ust do ust. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ta sama Asami, którą uznawała za najlepszą przyjaciółkę, mogła zachowywać się w taki sposób.

-Jeśli chcesz, to wracaj do Miasta Republiki. Ja zostanę tutaj, z przyjacielem, który potrzebuje mojej pomocy- rzekła, po czym wstała i ruszyła z powrotem do domku.

-Nie zrobisz tego. Jeśli to zrobisz, możesz uznać naszą relację za skończoną!

-To ty zawsze chciałaś czegoś więcej - ja uważałam cię, i dalej będę uważać, niezależnie od twojej decyzji, za swoją siostrę.

Z gardła Asami wydobyło się krótkie warknięcie wymieszane z okrzykiem żalu. Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała się w stronę miasteczka portowego. Korra westchnęła głęboko, ta decyzja wymagała od niej naprawdę ogromnych pokładów odwagi i samozaparcia. Przeczuwała, że dzień, w którym będzie musiała wybierać między drogimi dla niej osobami, kiedyś nadejdzie.

Wkroczywszy do ciemnego pomieszczenia, spomiędzy jej palców wystrzeliły wąskie płomienie, oświetlając otoczenie. Usiadła w kącie, po czym ukryła twarz w dłoniach, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Asami była jej bardzo bliska, nie tak wyobrażała sobie rozejście ich dróg. Żywiła nadzieję, że kobieta kiedyś zrozumie jej decyzję. Teraz jednak musiała przeboleć fakt odejścia panny Sato. Ucieszyła się w duchu, że wszyscy znajdujący się w domku śpią, w przeciwnym razie mogłaby się rozkleić.

-Będzie dobrze- usłyszała.

W tym samym momencie czyjeś ramiona otoczyły ją, tworząc wokół niej pewną, skuteczną barierę przed wszystkim, co wydawało się jej złe. Wtulona w ciepłą, pachnącą żywicą pierś czuła się bezpieczna, niezagrożona przez otaczający ją świat.

-Przepraszam, że masz przeze mnie tyle problemów.

Dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że siedziała w objęciach Mako. Jego bursztynowe oczy zalśniły w ciemności.

-Powinieneś być w łóżku- powiedziała, pociągając nosem.

-Nie musisz ze mną zostawać, jeśli nie chcesz. Wiem, że Asami jest dla ciebie ważna- wymamrotał, przesuwając ręką po jej krótkich, brązowych włosach.

-Czy ty... wszystko słyszałeś?

-Tak.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, w czasie której Korra czuła się nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Brunet wiedział, co zaszło. Typowo dla siebie poprosił, by ruszyła własną ścieżką i zostawiła go, ponieważ uważał, że sam sobie poradzi. Przez jej twarz przemknął wyraz rozbawienia sytuacją. Cały Mako, nawet nie sądził, jak bardzo pragnęła, aby kiedyś zwrócił się do niej z prośbą o pomoc.

I wtedy wpadła na pomysł. Pomogła przyjacielowi wrócić na posłanie, a gdy upewniła się, że wypił kolejną porcję leczniczej mikstury, wyszła na zewnątrz. Usiadłszy ze skrzyżowanymi nogami rozpoczęła medytację. Z początku topornie jej to szło, nie mogła się skupić, ale w miarę upływu czasu jej umysł rozluźniał się, aż wreszcie połączyła się ze swoją duchową stroną.

Rozejrzała się wokoło. Nigdzie nie widziała swoich poprzednich wcieleń, w szczególności Aanga, co utrudniało sprawę. Musiała udać się w dalsze części Świata Duchów, by ich odszukać. Wiedziała jednak, w którą stronę iść, kierował nią jej wewnętrzny kompas. Przez cały czas wołała po imieniu poprzednika, przeczuwając, iż on tylko na to czeka.

Nie myliła się. Mężczyzna maszerował wolnym krokiem w jej kierunku, z daleka witając uśmiechem.

-Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Korro- powiedział, stając naprzeciw niej.

-Wybacz, Aang. Nie miałam aż takiej potrzeby wchodzenia w tryb Avatara- mruknęła.

-Kiedyś bardziej docenisz tę niezwykłą możliwość porozmawiania z inną wersją samej siebie- zaśmiał się, spoważniał jednak, dostrzegając iskry niepokoju w błękitnych oczach Korry.

-Mój przyjaciel jest chory. W trakcie niszczenia duchowych pnączy w maszynie Kuviry jego ogień obrócił się przeciwko niemu i od tamtej pory nie dzieje się z nim dobrze.

Avatar uniósł brew.

-Jest bardzo źle. Przez nagłe, niekontrolowane uwalnianie magii spala się od środka!

-Spotkałem się z czymś takim dawno temu... I chyba wiem, jak możesz mu pomóc. Musisz naprawić jego zdolność tkania ognia. Będzie to przypominało w pewnym stopniu przywrócenie tej umiejętności, ale to proces o wiele delikatniejszy. Przyrównam to do tkaniny - nie tworzysz jej od nowa, ale sprawiasz, by na powrót stała się mocna i piękna.

Przez kilka chwil Korra nie wiedziała, na czym będzie polegało jej zadanie. Naprawić magię niczym tkaninę?... Nagle olśniło ją. Już nie myślała, że nie da rady pomóc przyjacielowi. Była pewna, że jej się uda. Jedyne, co musiała zrobić, to przejść do działania.

-Dziękuję ci, Aang!- uścisnęła go, po czym opuściła Świat Duchów, jednocześnie kończąc medytację.

W momencie, którym wróciła do rzeczywistości, zorientowała się, że połączyła się ze swoją duchową częścią na dłużej, niż planowała, a nad sobą usłyszała głos Tenzina. Podziękował niebiosom za fakt, iż wreszcie skończyła medytować (chociaż zazwyczaj nalegał, by robiła to jak najdłużej).

-Jak rozumiem, weszłaś w stan Avatara.

-Zgadza się.

Popatrzył wtedy na nią smutnym wzrokiem.

-W takim razie lepiej, żebyś wiedziała, co robić.

Kiedy Korra weszła do pomieszczenia, nogi niemalże się pod nią ugięły. Mako - ten sam, który uratował ją tyle razy, który tak niedawno znów wspierał ją z całych sił, którego kochała - umierał. Czuła, jak życie powoli opuszcza go, przypominał wypaloną świecę, która lada moment może zgasnąć. Za wszelką cenę starając się nie wybuchnąć płaczem, uklękła przy nim. Zielarka odsunęła się od chorego, zaprzestając robienia zimnych okładów na jego rozpalone ciało.

Położyła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. _Będzie dobrze_ , pomyślała. _Uda mi się. Uratuję go_.

-Nie... zostawiaj... mnie...- szepnął Mako, zdawało się, że w malignie. Dziewczyna wiedziała jednak, że wypowiedział te słowa świadomie.

Zamknęła oczy. Jako Avatar mogła łączyć się z każdą żyjącą istotą, ale połączenie z mężczyzną było o wiele trudniejsze, niż przypuszczała. Wiedząc, że ma tylko jedną szansę, a czasu niewiele, Korra zabrała się do pracy. Wyobraziwszy sobie tkaninę odzwierciedlającą stan przyjaciela, tak jak powiedział jej Aang, skoncentrowała się na jej naprawie. Tam, gdzie zdawało się brakować nici, uzupełniała je. W większości przypadków jednak wystarczyło, że łączyła przerwane połączenia.

Wykorzystała do tego całą energię duchowych pnączy, która pozostała w ciele chłopaka. Upewniwszy się kilka razy, że na pewno zrobiła wszystko, jak trzeba, wyszła ze stanu Avatara. Otworzyła oczy i zwróciła się ku przyjacielowi, by móc mu powiedzieć, że się udało. Z chwilą, w której otworzyła usta, zamarła.

Brunet nie oddychał. Nie dowierzając, przyłożyła głowę do jego piersi.

Cisza.

-Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie!- krzyknęła, jej głos drżał. -Dlaczego?! Nie zgadzam się!...

Zaszlochała, tuląc do siebie ciało Mako. Nie chciała, nie mogła dopuścić do siebie tej strasznej, przerażająco okrutnej prawdy. To nie mogło się tak skończyć! Nie zdążyła powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo tęskniła za jego ciepłymi wargami, za chłodnymi wieczorami spędzonymi w jego ramionach, nawet za bezsensownymi kłótniami, po których zawsze wyżywali się na sparingach.

-Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam! Zawiodłam cię, pozwoliłam, żebyś... Może... może gdybym zadziała szybciej, zainteresowała się tym, co u ciebie, może to nigdy by się nie zdarzyło. Nie zostawiaj mnie, Mako, proszę- wyszeptała niczym zaklęcie. Nic więcej nie mogła zrobić.

Czas ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Trwając tak w bezruchu przez myśl przemknęło jej, że skoro nie potrafiła ocalić najbliższej sobie osoby, nie zasługiwała, by być obrończynią ludzi.

I wtedy...

-O-obiecaj mi. Proszę.

Przez ułamek sekundy sądziła, że śni, a jej świadomość chciała jeszcze bardziej ją załamać. Ale gdy jej błękitne oczy spotkały się z bursztynowymi, lśniącymi jak chyba nigdy wcześniej, z jej ust wydostał się krzyk. Tak głośny, że medytujący w powietrzu Tenzin stracił równowagę i spadł na ziemię, a śpiący Appa zbudził się ze snu.

-Ty głupi, nierozważny, nieodpowiedzialny idioto! Nigdy więcej mi nie umieraj, słyszysz?!- płakała, nie dbając już o to, że zachowuje się sprzecznie ze swoimi zasadami.

W odpowiedzi Mako jedynie uśmiechnął się słabo, ciesząc z powrotu do ukochanej.

* * *

Nim Mako całkowicie wyzdrowiał i mógł wrócić do pracy w policji Miasta Republiki, minął ponad miesiąc. Przez pierwszy tydzień w ogóle zabroniono mu wstawać z łóżka i podawano wyłącznie zioła, soki warzywne oraz nabiał. Przyznał później, że dzięki wysokobiałkowej i witaminowej diecie bardzo szybko odzyskiwał siły. Mimo wszystko musiał zaczekać na trening tkania ognia do czasu, aż nie chwiał się na nogach. Powoli, ale stale wracał do dawnej formy.

Asami, choć wciąż nie odzywała się do Korry, była na tyle dobra, że wyjaśniła powód jego przedłużającej się nieobecności na komendzie i powiadomiła Bolina, gdzie się znajdował. Po długiej na ponad pół godziny tyradzie na temat nieostrożności i braku zaufania mag ziemi wyściskał go i poprosił, aby tak go nie straszył. Resztę dnia przesiedzieli na werandzie domku uzdrowicielki, na zmianę przytulając się do Pabu.

W wieczór poprzedzający ich powrót do Miasta Republiki Mako postanowił wyjść z Korrą na najbliższą plażę. Musiał w końcu wyjaśnić sobie z nią wszystko, a im dłużej czekał, tym bardziej bał się jej reakcji. Obawiał się, że jej radość spowodowana tym, że nie umarł, była tylko chwilowa, i że żałowała, iż pozwoliła czarnowłosej kobiecie odejść, to akurat było bardziej niż pewne. Mimo wszystko wczesnym rankiem z pomocą brata ukończył coś, co można było sklasyfikować pomiędzy prezentem w ramach podziękowania a... czymś innym.

Usiedli na jednej z bajecznie białych, wapiennych skał. Łagodny wiatr rozwiewał włosy dziewczyny.

-Ja... chciałem ci podziękować. Za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłaś.

Jej twarz spoważniała.

-Czy znowu usiłujesz się mnie pozbyć?- spytała, przekrzywiając głowę.

Zaklął pod nosem.

-Źle mnie zrozumiałaś!- wziął głęboki oddech czując, jak jego policzki płoną. Raz kozie, albo raczej magowi, śmierć. -Słuchaj... znamy się już od kilku lat. Przez cały ten czas przeżywaliśmy różne przygody, każde z nas miało swoje problemy, ale zawsze byliśmy blisko. Jeśli nie ciałem, to duchem.

Zacisnął palce na pudełku schowanym w kieszeni koszuli.

-Niezależnie od tego, co powiesz, chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa. Od dnia naszego rozstania zastanawiałem się, co zrobiłem nie tak, że do tego w ogóle doszło. Kiedy odeszłaś wraz z Asami, myślałem, że już nigdy nie będę miał okazji ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham- ze spuszczonym wzrokiem podał jej proste pudełko do rąk.

Oczy Korry zrobiły się wielkie niczym spodki od filiżanek.

-Tak, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co podarowanie własnoręcznie zrobionego naszyjnika oznacza w Południowym Plemieniu Wody. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, proszę cię, zachowaj go. A ja zniknę z twojego życia raz na zawsze i wszystko wróci do stanu sprzed naszego poznania.

Uznając jej milczenie za 'nie', przygryzł wargę. Mógł się tego spodziewać, tak bardzo przypominała mu jego samego. Wstał, zanurzył stopy w wodzie i ruszył w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

-Zaczekaj.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

-Będziemy się kłócić.

-Wiem.

-Mogę przez długi czas nie wracać do domu.

-Zostanę twoim ochroniarzem.

-Media mogą nas śledzić.

-Niech tylko spróbują, prędzej ja ich wytropię niż oni na cokolwiek wpadną. Jestem zawodowym detektywem- z każdym wymienionym zdaniem dziewczyna zbliżała się do niego.

Przez moment stali tak naprzeciw siebie, uosobienia słońca i księżyca. Niepełni osobno, razem tworzyli niezaprzeczalną i nierozerwalną jedność. Czas wokół nich zdawał się być zatrzymany, kiedy zetknęli się czołami. Oczy Korry lśniły w blasku księżyca niczym najpiękniejsze z gwiazd, gdy składał jej najważniejszą w życiu obietnicę.

-Zawsze będę przy tobie.

-Przysięgasz?

Nigdy nie byli bardziej pewni czegokolwiek.

-Przysięgam.


End file.
